


Первогодка / The first year

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Inarizaki, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: AU, в которой Хината учится в Инаризаки | AU - Hinata goes to Inarizaki school
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Первогодка / The first year

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/ryLUsKe.png)


End file.
